


That time the NYPD were after Spiderman

by Ninety_Ninth_Precinct



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Ninth_Precinct/pseuds/Ninety_Ninth_Precinct
Summary: NYPD and Peter Parker had a mixed relationship. Join the Ninety-Ninth Precinct in their attempt to capture Spiderman, the neighbourhood vigilante.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Jake Peralta, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was not having a good day - His brand new backpack May had got him was already ruined - with chocolate milk seeping deep into its dark-grey fabric, soaking all of his school work and his spider suit. May was already not so happy with him as this was his tenth backpack in the last 6 months and threatened if he lost one more backpack, she'd force him to carry his entire school objects in his hands - or in an embarrassing bright fluffy pink bag, she had from when she was in kindergarten.

When he had finally made it to school, he had none of his homework, which was the 3rd time this week he had shown up without it. So here he sat staring at the wall in detention, listening to the distant sirens and the ticking of the clock. Time could not pass quick enough for him.

/≠/

As soon as he had left the classroom, he was already confronted by the ultimate dirtbag that is Eugene "Flash" Thompson. He was roughly shoved to the side and into a pair of metal lockers, in what Flash thought would be painful for "Penis" Parker. But It wasn't. When bitten by a radioactive spider, you don't feel as much pain as you used to do.

But he still had to fake the pain, keep Flash's attention on him, instead of it going to someone who couldn't handle it. He continued on down the hallway - his head down in shame of having the piss taken out of him.

/≠/

The wind blew through Peters curly hair, as he stood, with his mask off, on top of his apartment building. He was just about to go on his patrol, choosing to leave his backpack in a ventilation shaft, webbed up to the lid. He thought no-one would look there. He popped on his mask and started to sling his way through the streets. After helping a frail old lady cross the busy streets, being thanked profusely and offered dinner, he finally made it to his destination, Habitat Café.

He went into the bathroom, and changed into his work uniform, and got behind the counter. He started taking orders, frothing milk and pulling shots of espresso. He didn't particularly like frothing normal milk, preferring the alternatives, that wouldn't harm the environment. Eco-friendly was his policy and the shops for that matter.

"Can I get a mocha, double espresso and cappuccino with Oat Milk please?" A dishevelled man asked him, quickly looking up from his phone.

"Sure, can I get a name for that?" Peter replied quickly, in hopes to speed up his shift and get through more customers. He knew there wasn't backup coming until 3:00 PM and it was currently 1:50 PM.

"There isn't anyone else in the queue, why do you need my name?" The man responded, annoying Peter.

"Just in case you commit murder sir, and we need those fingerprints.' Peter snarked back, he hated when people would ask him why he needed their names as if it wasn't obvious. They were in a cafe. what if someone walked in?

Peter just let the muscle memory take over for the rest of the shift. Froth, Pull, Purge repeat.

/≠/

After Peter's shift, he decided to set up a blanket nest with pillows on his apartments fire escape, reading a Malorie Blackman novel.

Peter was far too engrossed in Boys Don't Cry to notice the figure staring at him and taking photos of him, in the opposite apartment building.

He flipped his page and took a sip of his ice-cold sparkling lemonade. Not even his phone buzzing could get him out of this trance he had. By the time he was finished, the sun had set on the city, all that was left were deep red hues illuminating the horizon.

/≠/

Peter went inside, and joined May for his dinner, tonight on the menu was a delightful creamy tomato sauce pasta, with homemade pasta. It was a signature in Parker household, even if the garlic bread ended up burnt almost every time.

He was distracted mid-rant about paralel universes by his phone dinging. Notifications spamming his phone. Another scandal about MJ and him dating, spreading like wildfire across the school group chats.

It was a dumb controversy, MJ was a lesbian and he was gay. They mixed like water and oil.

He got back to eating his dinner, and the leftovers he would also scarf down, as his enhanced metabolism was a downfall in his whole radioactive spiderness.

/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠//≠//≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠//≠//≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠//≠//≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/-/≠/


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beamed into Parker’s room, casting shadows across the objects which lay astray across his room. Peter lay on his bed, procrastinating getting up for the day, but alas, he knew he would have too.

He had an early shift at the coffee shop, until he went off to the school, after which, he would go on his bi-daily swing around NYC, eagle-eyes watching out for any crime that was in his pay-grade.

As per usual, the subway was crowded at 7:00 AM, with people going to their work, getting coffee or going their daily trip to their college. He, however, was just about to get off of the cab to get to his work.

It was, as usual, hectic. The fresh-from-frozen pastries had not yet come out of the small dingy oven in the back of the shop, and the almond milk had gone off the previous day, but he didn’t have time to run to the shop across from them to pick up some more.

But, alas, no-one would order almond milk at this time, he hoped, as they would have an unpleasant ultimatum. Expired Almond Milk or no almond milk.

After having made, a cappuccino, double espresso, two caramel skinny lattes, and a choco-blast protein smoothie, the little cafe began to slow down. He managed to nip out for some almond milk, and the pastries had finally been fully baked. Hallelujah. He’d live another day.

/≠/

He began the trek to school, stuffing his apron into his small bag, and eating a danish pastry. When he finally made it, he had 5 minutes to spare before his first class, Biology.

He walked to the room, 203, and waited the short time before the class began. It was a rather uneventful period, with only Mrs McJames interrupting to ask if the printer in the staff base was working again. It wasn’t.

After that, he went to Chemistry, and Computer Science, with nothing much happening in either, apart from the test paper he had to complete in Chem as proof for the course.

Instead of his PE class, today they would be a talk from the NYPD, in their assembly hall down past the hazardous chemical storage.

The assembly was given by a Captain Holt, and Rosa Diaz, from the Ninety-somethingth precinct, before they had to go to a call, apparently a Peralta guy had blown up a window?

The final two periods were boring, a double of English. He completed a short story he was working on the previous period as an extension for all the work he had finished early.When the period had finally ended, he got up and walked out of the building, and got ready to patrol.

/≠/

Walking to a dark, and likely shady alley, he got into his Spidey suit, but little did he hear the shutter of camera clicks, clearly watching him.

He webbed his backpack into a small alcove hidden by a large industrial bin and departed onto his usual route around Queens. Helping a Grandma across the road, stopping a mugging on his way to get his daily shop, and helped a mother carry her shopping to her car, as per usual, he was the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Been a while since I last updated.
> 
> Hope you are all safe and well during this unprecedented time.
> 
> \- Fin.

Sirens whooped past Peter on his walk to work, startling Peter who had not yet had his daily dose of coffee. Working in a coffee shop easily got you addicted to Coffee, and the various syrups and delicious pastries that go along with them. Whilst Peter normally used whole milk, he would occasionally have almond milk, when he was particularly tired.

Today was a Saturday, therefore he would not have to go to school, and could relax for the majority of the day before he attended to his usual spider-manning.

As per usual, the sugar-addicted nameless customer walked back into the store, ordering the sugariest drink ever made on this planet, and likely in the multiverse. It was the stores own “Iced Sugarplum Fairy”, It was a ripoff of a Starbucks drink, and like their Baristas, he hated making it.

The man walked back out of the store, seemingly satisfied with his diabetes in a cup. There wasn’t a massive amount of customers today, but there was still a steady stream of them filing in for the cup of ground bean juice, although, some came in for leaves steeped into a cup, which was undeniable a British thing.

“The only real British Tea in NYC” was written in funky chalk on their menu board sitting outside of the cafe, of-course the over the top owner would have Twinnings and PG tips imported from the UK.

Sometimes, If there was a major event, such as the anniversary of the little cafe, they would buy “Teapigs”, which was an expensive tea, that was nowhere profitable to give out for a dollar a cup. The little shop barely made a profit those days, with everyone spooning in a way to much sugar, in attempts to sweeten the drink, and adding in massive amounts of milk. Trust New Yorkians to fail at such a basic drink.

It was nearly the end of his shift, and he was planning on binging the latest of Dr Who on his Netflix, and then going to get his dinner from the local pizza takeaway outlet. However, midway through episode 5 of season 4, he got an email from his school.

“Dear Mr Parker,

We have sent you the options for work experience, from week beginning 5/10/2020 to the 7/12/2020. We expect to receive the document back to from you by the end of Sunday, so your year head can collate the applications.

Thank you,

Mr F Stephens,

Principle of Midtown School of Science and Technology”

*w/ePP.docx*

When he clicked on the document he found a variety of options, ranging from chemistry, to engineering and shadowing at Google, however, only one caught his eye.

Work Experience at Stark Industries - 5 Positions available

/≠/

He quickly changed into his Spider-suit, ready to swing around the city, in search of any criminals or grannies needing help crossing the street. However, when he saw a lost Texan, he had to help.

“Hey, do you need help?” Peter shouted at him.

“Yeah, my friend was going to show me around the city but he was all hat no cattle.” The Texan shouted back to Peter, as he was swinging towards him.

“I can give you a quick tour around New York if you want a kid,” Peter said to the dark-haired teen, he was around the same age as him. Peter took him down the busy Times Square, and through some of the best parts of the city, maxing out their subway cards in the process, however, the guard had no problem with this, as Spiderman had previously helped his daughter get across the street, and away from a massive fire at a bakery. 

Once they had gotten to his favourite restaurant, a small Italian-esque pasta n pizzeria, they had gotten a booth table, and for the first time in public, Peter went to the bathroom and took his suit off, changing into his skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, with a small cartoon Spiderman, Iron man and Thor all together, in their poses.

They ordered food, Peter got Tagliatelle in a Cajun Chicken Sauce, whereas Harley got a Margherita Pizza. Both came with a side of fries, and garlic bread with Peters. The food was at a decent cost, coming to $20 in total, excluding the tip for the poorly paid staff.

After they ate, Peter took him back to his hotel, someplace he’d have to remember. Unlike when Peter stayed in Venice, this hotel was fairly fancy, with a large lobby, and a glass chandelier casting warm light over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah there! You've read to the end of this chapter *shock horror*.
> 
> Sorry to anyone from America, I'm not so I had to google some slang. Scottish Peter anyone?


	4. Nope, this isn't a chapter (It'll be deleted soon)

F in chat my bro yas queen

_hi abbey if your reading, ew_


	5. Chapter 5

The birds chirped outside his window, with the light beaming in through the double glazed windows. The small apartment wasn’t the best, but at least it didn’t lose heat easily.

The frosty-air bit at him as he walked to the opening shift at the Cafè. Once he reached the small eating spot, he turned on the coffee machines, grinders and the oven, preheating it and popping in small pastries and muffins for any early workers picking up a quick and easy breakfast.

It was on the 1st of October, and he would be finding out where his work experience placement would be. He was apprehensive but excited to find out.

The cafe slowly filled up with customers, most of which office workers popping in for their coffee, lattes and tea. Tomorrow there was a special event, the anniversary of the small shop, and they would have a nice cake then, but today, it was the normal morning rush.

Later today he was going to go shopping for some new clothes and stationery as he was in dire need of some new stuff. Some clothes were very ill-fitting on him, after having them for almost 5 years, that was bound to have happened.

He was finishing up frothing some milk, and doing an intricate pour off Latte art, when a couple came in, showing their NYPD detective badges. “How can I help you today?” Peter asked, not looking at them.

“Have you seen a shady-looking guy, around 5’8 in a Spandex suit come near an alley here? He goes by the name ‘Spiderman’.” Detective Santiago asked, looking uncomfortable next to Peralta.

“Erm, no I haven’t sorry. Why are you asking?” Peter said, a little too quick.

“We believe that he may know someone working here or in one of the surrounding office buildings.” Peralta replied, looking at the sugary menu.

“Well,haven’t been working many morning shifts recently, so I wouldn’t really know if he has been around here at all. Can I get you guys any drinks?” Peter asked.

“Can I get a black coffee, and your most sugary drink for this man-baby here please?” Santiago asked, giving the side-eyes to her partner.

“You know me too well Santiago,” Peralta replied whilst grinning.

Peter got to work on making the drinks. Santiago’s drink was the easiest to make, and Peralta’s the most complex. Two pumps Vanilla into an already sugary cream base, with a double shot espresso and whipped cream on top, followed by a Carmel drizzle, any responsible person would die after having drunk it.

He bagged up a danish pastry and a cupcake for them, as a freebie. Santiago handed over a 5 dollar bill, which he tossed into the register and took out a cent’s change. Working at minimum wage made him respect money, and not to forget the change.

Once he had finished his shift, the weather was not so pleasant. Rain drizzled down from the deep grey sky, as he ran towards the entrance of the subway, in hopes that he would not be soaked.

Once he got back to his apartment, May was sitting on the couch, watching Gilmore Girls and eating chocolate chip cookies. He walked into the kitchen, took a cookie himself, and then went to join May whilst she was sitting on the couch.

The downpour outside had gotten worse over the short time he had gotten into his apartment, and outside water seemed to be gathering in large puddles, more similar to pools outside of their house..

The program was soon interrupted by a local weather emergency.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Please remain inside your houses, or apartments, as recent flooding presents a situation which is dangerous to life.”


End file.
